Servant of the Will of 'D'
by Hirouka Miyou
Summary: This is a One Piece x OC story: Ren is a girl who's left by her father and twin big brothers when she is 12 years old. 3 years have passed and now Ren is 15. Following her ancestors that's a Pirate along with her family tradition of "Servant of the 'Will of 'D'". Ren went on a journey to find this 'D' person and to meet up with her father and big brothers that is in Grand Line.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Ren**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

The smell of the sea goes through my nose; the wind breeze flutters my hair, the sound of the waves splashing back and forth sounds like rhythm of music in my ears, unconsciously…I hummed.

My name is Ren; I live in an island located in East Blue, one of the four main seas in this Pirate time. My father always said that the seas are vast and you can meet amazing people out there, I wondered, _'Is it true?' _

Ever since I was a child, I never went out of the island so I don't really know about these 'vast' seas and amazing people out there in the seas. Our family's ancestors are all pirates, means I'm a descendant of Pirates. My family got a tradition passed on to new generations that is "Servant of the Will of 'D'"

I wondered what does that mean? What is "Will of 'D'"? When I'm still a child, I don't know what is 'D', but as I grow up, I think I understand it little by little what is meant by 'D' and my role is becoming clearer, "Servant of the 'Will of 'D'".

A month later, I heard news through the Newspaper seagull; it's a letter from both of my big brothers that sail the seas when they step on the age of 15, along with my dad that is now in his 30's. Both of my twin big brother's letter, it says:

'_Hey! It's been a while, Ren…how are you? Are you fine? Kyou and I have finally found the person that I have to serve, his name is Portgas. D. Ace…he's right now a Second Division captain in Whitebeard ship…since you're almost 15, you have to sail the seas and find the person who you need to serve and protect, I know you don't like it, but it's our family tradition, if you want to meet us again along with dad, we'll see each other in Grand Line. -Kyou&amp;Van-"_

The next letter is from my father, to summarize it, he also found the person he have to 'serve' named Monkey D Dragon. I don't really care much about this family tradition because I don't really like it somehow, like my brothers said, but deep inside I do want to see my brothers and Dad…I miss them a lot. However, to step in Grand Line that rumors said which is a dangerous sea that's also called 'The Graveyard of Pirates', I have no other choice but to find this person with 'D' that carries the "Will of 'D'", I decide to take off the next day because I really can't wait to meet my twin big brothers along with Dad.

At night, I can't sleep at all because of my determination to meet with Dad and my twin brothers...It's time for me to leave this island…getting reminded all of a sudden by how much people in this island took care of me as their own family when my brothers and dad left…tears swelled up in my eyes. I feel sad because I have to leave this island soon.

The next day, Sunlight comes through the window, and its warm light touches my face that awakes me from my sleep, '_today is the day…' _I thought as I stretched out my arms and stepped out of the bed, packing my bag in order to start my journey in search of this 'D' person and to find and meet my dad in this dangerous sea Grand Line.

As I go out of my house, people of this island gathered around my house bringing barrels full of food supplies and water, they know that someday I have to leave this island just like my family does, the head of the island, Fray, walk towards me and hug me tight in his arms and said with his quivering tone, "It's time for you to leave this island, Ren…" as he said with his sad voice that I can guess he's crying.

My heart feel touched that I started to cry too, all these happy memories I spent in this island, all the kind and caring people that took care of me along with the time I spent playing with the kids, I'll never forget about it, all these happy memories…I'll always cherished it in my heart, someday I will return to this island.

Time passed and I've calmed down, I started to walk down towards the harbor where a small boat is waiting full of food supplies for my journey, kids and friends that I played with come running towards me, shouting my name and hug me, since I don't want to see their sad faces, I ride my small boat with a smile on my face.

As the wind blows my sail and the small boat started to move, bringing my favorite weapons, my chained-sword, I waved my hand and shouted, "Everyone! Take care! Someday, I'll return to this island!" Everyone hearing my words waved back at me and shouted back, "Don't catch a cold!" As I heard those words, tears once again filled my eyes as the island looks more further and smaller and I sailed my very first journey towards the horizon to see these 'vast' seas and in order to meet this 'amazing people' especially the one with 'D' on his/her name. What will be waiting? What kind of adventures will I have? What kind of people are the ones in 'D' on his/her name? My heart was filled with excitement.

* * *

**A new adventure! Meeting new people!**

**This is the fresh start of Ren's adventure!**

**This is my second story, fanfiction, hope readers enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is the straw-hat boy?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but only Ren and her family**

* * *

It has been three days since I've start my journey in the sea; I still got enough food supplies for around a week. Across my boat, I saw a raven-black haired boy using a straw-hat's boat come towards my boat.

I wondered, '_Who is that boy…? He's around 17…2 years older than me…?'_

He doesn't seem to realize me when our boats crosses each other, with that idiot, innocent face of his; I thought again, '_What is he doing in this sea?' _I saw him with a small, short pink-mushroom haired boy with large circle glasses, as their boat becoming smaller and smaller, sailing further away.

As our small boat part ways, I looked back again at that straw-hat boat, out of curiosity I suppose…unexpectedly six sea kings appears and surrounded that straw-hat's boat! Filled with sudden shock, I quickly row back my boat to that straw hat one's boat, take out my weapon and jump.

In the air, I swiftly slashed one of the six sea kings, at the same time that straw hat's hand stretched out and punch the other sea king shouted, "Gomu gomu no pistol!"When that straw hat said that, I know directly that the straw hat also got the power of a Devil's fruit that is Rubber Fruit and thus, he's a rubber man.

However, the battle isn't ended yet...

That short pink-mushroom haired boy with large circle glasses suddenly got slapped by one of the six sea kings, no…four sea kings to the sea, where I saw another sea king prepared to eat that boy. I can save the pink haired one but I'm also worried about the straw hat one that's fighting the rest four sea kings.

I'm in a pinch. I can't think of anything, my mind goes blank until that straw hat's voice echoes through my ears, "Hey! You! Save Coby! You there! He's my friend! I can't let him die! I can take care of myself!"hearing his voice loud and clear my body move on its own and jump through the air with all my might towards that short pink-mushroom haired one with large circle glasses who he called 'Coby' and managed to save him who turns unconscious out of fear, maybe…?

After saving Coby, seeing that straw hat one in trouble, I quickly support him and the both of us manage to beat the rest of the sea kings.

After beating the six sea kings and put my weapons back, that straw hat boy walk towards my boat and bow, politely saying, "Thank you so much for saving Coby!" I then smiled and reply him with quite an awkward laugh, sweat-dropped, panicking...literally panicking, "Aha ha ha! It's fine."

My heart voice screams out, '_I mean, we just met, fight for a short while and plus I'm younger than him! I don't felt really comfortable having someone older than me bow his head down, doing a polite bow and polite speech, even though I understand he did that out of gratitude...Oh no. I can't get this thing out of my head...'_

The wave moves and the straw hat's boat toppled down?! The straw hat one fell to the sea with a loud _**SPLASH! **_And he became weak, all Devil Fruit user in exchange of getting strong powers, they're a 'Hammer' in the sea. Seeing the straw hat boy funny face that is desperately trying to get aboard, I laugh from my stomach and tease him a little by poking his hand that hold the right side of my boat after he fell into the sea.

Laughing out loud, tears come out from my eyes because he looks like a fish that can't swim!

After calming down a little, I helped him up to my boat as he panted hard gasping for breath before he get up and scold me with that idiot face of his which make me not scared but smiling and say, "Ok, Ok" all the time.

I asked him where do he want to go and he said that he wants to go to the nearest island. I opened the map and the compass from my bag, checking the nearest island and we found one. Judging by the weather, we'll reach the nearest island in a few hours. Shells Town.

In the boat, rather than doing nothing, the three of us decided to introduce ourselves one by one. Coby who opens his eyes on our way to Shells Town asked first, "Thank you for saving me…um…" I knew that Coby is confused what to call me because I haven't told them my name yet, I answered with a smile, "My name is Ren." Coby is the next one to introduce himself even though I know his name already, the last one is the straw hat one which surprises me in utter shock, I need time to react when I heard his name, 'Monkey D Luffy'.

I never thought I meet the one that I should serve this quickly the people who have 'D' in his/her name which carries the 'Will of D' in them.

The person who will stirs up the Great Pirate age.

* * *

**Keep on reading!**

**Please tell me my mistakes! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: The mysterious note

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two hours passes by as quick as lightning, the three of us have reach Shells Town. After anchoring our boats, the three of us took a stroll into the town. Enjoying the scenery and chatting with Coby and Luffy. A note lands on my feet, I pick it up and read it, I couldn't comprehend what I read on that note…around this time, Luffy come closer to me, curious about the note asked me out of curiosity, "What is that note?"

Surprised by his voice, I accidentally dropped the note to the street, replied, "Don't worry about it, Luffy, it's just a kid's prank. I have to go somewhere, we'll meet back in the harbor." I left in a hurry.

Luffy and Coby were confused upon Ren's strange act. Coby speak up, "Luffy san, shouldn't we follow Ren san?" Luffy replies, "Nah, no need." Lufffy grins and continue, "Besides, I have decided she will be one of my crew! She's strong!"

* * *

Ren, on the other hand is clutching the strange note, the words on the note still lingers on her mind, _'The Alley in Shells Town? What's that supposed to mean? Plus, the small sentence below the note, 'Someone will die?' Who? This is definitely not a children's prank…_

Ren scratched her head, tons of question unanswered stuck in her mind, it might be a prank but to write also 'Someone will die…' it might not be a prank. To answer all this, she has no choice but to go to the alley in Shells Town. She might found a clue about the note and those words.

After asking people of Shells Town, Ren reached the alley which is written on the note.

Going through the alley, strangely, Ren couldn't find anything even after searching every nook and cranny of the alley. Utterly confused, Ren is prepared to get out of the alley and decide to show Luffy and Coby the note, at this time…a man suddenly appear in front of Ren, he looks like in his twenties or early thirties? Ren couldn't make out his face.

The man approach Ren and take the note away from her, Ren is prepared to protest however the man cuts her off, and said in his calm tone, "The content of that note is a secret, young lady. It only can be seen by one person only." Ren replies, "What do you mean? Why is it a secret? I can't tell Luffy or other people?" The man replies, "If you did, it'll put the Great pirate era into chaos."

Ren stares at the man, reply in a suspicious tone, "Chaos…? Old man, you're not toying with me, right?"

The man panicked, "Of course not! If you tell anyone about the content of the note, the Great pirate era will cease to exist!" Rei not believing any of the man's words walks away, "I don't believe you."

The man sighs and changes his tone, "Your ancestors carry the tradition to be the servant of a person who bears the letter 'D' on his/her name, am I right?"hearing this, Ren stopped on her track, "How do you know?"

The man suddenly appear behind Ren, this gives a heart attack to Ren because she thought that the man will attack her, frozen in place, the man whispers to Ren's ears with his gentle voice it's almost creepy, "Our conversation from this point onwards would be a secret, shall we go to a more private place?" Ren still not yet recover from the shock stutter, "S-sure…" _'He's a teaser type...' _thought Ren.

The man smiled and pushes a brick from the right side of the corridor, the brick was camouflaged well and I realize that we're going to a secret room. After the brick was pushed, as Ren expected, a secret door opened and Ren follow the man towards the underground chamber.

As they were walking through the chamber, the man speak up, "One of your twin brothers, Kyou, who is now serving Portgas D Ace also picked the note. One of my colleagues is now going to meet him." Rei speaks, "Kyou nii? How about Van nii?" The man replied, "Van, your other twin brother didn't pick the note." Rei continues, "But if Kyou nii is confused about something, he'll ask directly Van nii…if you tell the content of the note to the most trusted person, will the Great era also cease to exist?" The man nods.

After around 10 minutes of walking, the two of us reached a room. The man prepared Ren a drink and light snacks, he then opened his hood which covers his face.

Ren gratefully accepted the drink and the snacks, "Thank you."

The man speaks up, "Well, first of all, I guess we have to introduce ourselves. My name is Kirigaya Reim. I'm 21." Ren is the next one to introduce herself, "My name is Ren, I'm 15, my twin brothers are 3 years older than me. My father is 25, my mother passed away when I'm still 3 years old."

Reim grins, "Are you starting to believe me now, young lady?" Ren replies, "I still don't believe you fully, but since you know about me and my brother, I should. I also can't waste too much time, my master is waiting for me."

Reim smiles, "Monkey D Luffy?" Ren nods and reply while sipping her tea, "Did the note holds something significant that we can't show other people aside from ourselves?" The man reply, "Yeah, that's true. To understood fully about the notes, first, you have to know about us, we call ourselves, Guardian Knights."

Ren confused asked, "Guardian Knights..?" Reim nods.

* * *

**Please keep on anticipating!**

**Leave comment if you're interested in the story~**

**Tell me my mistakes as well! **


	4. Chapter 4: Black Jack

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Reim realizing he'll speak quite a while, he drinks water, Ren is fully prepared to hear his talk.

Reim continues, "I'll first explain about Guardian Knights…I'll summarize it...

* * *

Guardian Knights is what we call ourselves as. Our organization is called Odyssey, the pirate era is now the era that will be filled with new generations and exciting events. Our job is predicting and protecting this era's future. If we change the flow of time greatly, it'll definitely affect the flow of time and will change the future greatly.

Recently, there's another organization which is trying to change the futures of the Great eras and lead them to the path of destruction. The Great pirate era is the start of the destructions of the future. That organization is called 'Black Jack.' They work oppositely from us.

Basically, our members' job is to prevent Black Jack to destroy this era by changing the flow of time. You can say that we're from the future. Odyssey has been formed since the Gold D Roger's era. The first generation, Black Jack started to act up some days ago in order to thwart the second generation of the pirate era. Their actual aim is unknown but they definitely planned to destroy this second generation pirate era.

They changed the person who should die to the person who's near to that person who will die, and this affects the future greatly. Black Jack consisted of powerful pirates and powerful soldiers. The notes that you picked up is Black Jack's action means they're planning to kill someone who's not supposed to die today or immediately.

* * *

After finishing his explanation, Reim sips his tea.

Ren asked, "What do you mean by Black Jack's action?"

Reim explains, "Example; you said your mother passed away when you're three, right?" Ren nods, "Black Jack could change this fact." Ren asked, "What do you mean?" Reim continues, "Black Jack can send an assassin and killed both of your twin brothers, Vranz and Van as well and keep the fact that your mother died when you're three years old. Means, when Black Jack succeeds in these actions, your mother and your twin brothers won't exist today and that applies greatly for the future. What will happen to you and your father then?"

Ren's voice quivered, "They won't be serving Portgas D Ace like now." Reim nods, "Black Jack finds your family and the 'D' as a threat for their goal. If Portgas D Ace isn't protected by your twin brothers like now, he might pass away sooner or later. Portgas D Ace will pass away earlier before his time to die come, this will affect the future. That's why this is a big problem, they're only examples."

Ren panics, "Then! If someone will die, we have to hurry! We have no time to chat around!"

_' Luffy might be their next target to kill!'_

Reim stands up and give a badge, "Take this." Ren asked, "What is this?" Reim answered, "It's a device from the future. I have to go back to my post. I'll leave this one to you." Ren protested, "EH?! What do you mean?" As Ren turned,

Reim disappears without a trace. Ren pissed, quickly searched for Luffy, "Damn!"

Ren quickly reached for the exit and jumped to the roof, Ren is completely filled with nervous and uneasiness.

_'Luffy! Where are you?!'_ Ren shouted, "LUFFY!" \

No reply…

"DAMN! I've got to hurry!"

From afar, Ren heard building breaking and crashing, "Luffy is the type to make ruckus…he must be making ruckus in that building!" Ren dashes in full speed, realizing the roof would be faster; she started jumping from a roof to another,

_'Let me be on time!'_

Reaching the building, it turns out to be a Marine household, Ren muttered, "Damn, it's the government…"

Passing through one more roof, Ren will reach the household; the battle area turns out to be the backyard of the Marine household with a guy tied, Coby and Luffy on the ground.

_'Luffy is in big trouble! (!)'_

In the backyard, Luffy is having difficulty standing up because he's hold to the ground by a…woman?! The woman is about to stab Luffy, she knew that Luffy is a 'Rubber man' anything won't work except for swords and fire. She rises down her sword, smirking.

Until suddenly…

A clash of sword heard, **'TRANG!'**

Ren somehow manage to made it on time and hold the sword to prevent the woman from stabbing Luffy. Mysteriously, the badge disappears?! Is it to hide her identity as a Guardian Knight?

Luffy complaints when he feel that REn is stepping on his face, "Ren…get off…me…." Ren replied, "Hold the pain!" Ren manage to parry the woman, panting. The woman licks her sword, "The descendant huh?" Ren smirks, "So what if I am." The woman laughs, "Seems like another nuisance is in the way, girl, let me tell you, if you haven't awakened your true strength, you won't be a match to us. I'll spare you for now. Our boss's order is to measure the strength of Monkey D Luffy." The woman leaves with a wicked laugh.

Luffy pissed stands on his feet and attempted to chase her, "Hey! Woman! Let me kick your ass!" Ren hold Luffy, "Calm down! Luffy, you know that you're no match for her." Luffy suddenly realized about his new crew, "ZORO!" Ren confused, "Zoro…?" Coby replied, "Zoro san is heavily wounded by that woman after Luffy san and Zoro san beat Morgan! None of us knew about medical!"

Ren gritted her teeth, "For now, bring him inside. The Marine officers also got injured…"

Inside the Marine headquarters in Shells Town, Ren applied First aid to Zoro's wound, sighs, "Good thing I learnt a thing or two about medicals…back in my hometown…"

Coby replied, "I'm relieved that the wound isn't too deep." Ren replied, "But, it doesn't change the fact that it almost cut his stomach. If it did, Zoro would've gone to heaven." Luffy, wearing his straw hat asked, "Rei, who's that woman?" Rei replied, "I'm not sure…"

_'Sorry Luffy, I have to lie to you…if I say a word about the note and Odyssey, the pirate era will cease to exist.'_

* * *

**One of the members of Black Jack have made their move,**

**What does it mean when the woman said to Rei about her true strength?!**

**The storm is brewing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After experiencing battle against one of the members of 'Black Jack', Ren realizes that the 'Black Jack' members are on another level. If Luffy encounters another member, it's certain that he will die. Does the 'someone' in the note refer to Luffy? If it is really Luffy, his journey won't be a smooth one. Before that happens, Luffy needs to recruit more crews, it sounds easy but it is not. We never knew when and where will another member of Black Jack attacks.

Rei realizes her duty, as long as Luffy is on their target list, she couldn't separate ways with Luffy. Is this fate? Or it's just a coincidence?

* * *

Days passes by, Coby was left in Shells Town in order to train to be a great Marine officer, his dream. The three of us, Luffy, Zoro and I move on to the next island to recruit more crews.

As they're continuing their journey, they realized something, Luffy speak up first, "Zoro, Ren, do you know how to navigate?" Zoro replied, "Huh? Navigate?" Ren sweat-dropped,_ 'None of these idiots know how to navigate…?'_ Luffy stares at Ren, "Ren do you know how?" Ren stuttered, "E-Eh? Navigate…uhh…I can do the basics but I'm not that good in navigating…"

Luffy speaks bluntly, "We really need a big ship, a navigator, a cook of course…to travel to Grand Line…" Ren continue, "Not only that…we also need a shipwright to look after our ship, once we get a bigger ship for our journey" Zoro yawns, "We gotta gather crews…and not only that. We have to investigate about that woman."

Luffy's temper raises, "That woman…just wait until I kicked her butt!" Ren warned, "Our strengths right now is outmatched by that woman, why did she attack you?" Luffy picks his nose, "I dunno…" Rei roars, "STOP picking your nose! It's disgusting!"

The presence of that woman still remain in Luffy and Zoro's heart even after time pass by with lots of conflicts and new meetings, new crews, new acquaintances…Luffy and the others are getting stronger time by time, and that's a good sign. We never knew what will happen in the future...I can't split myself to nine and protect the others. I still kept quiet about Black Jack, and Odyssey. The last time Reim contacted me is when we're in Skypiea. I wonder, is he alright? My older brother also…

Now the time comes, just like I feared…the ten of us got separated while facing one of the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma in Sabaody…somehow I manage to be with Luffy.

After separated from the other crews, Luffy heard the news about his brother; Portgas D Ace, who was captured by the Marine and is jailed in Impel Down, the strongest prison by the Marines…Ace's vivre card is becoming smaller…his life is in danger. Following Lufffy's decision, I helped Luffy to get Ace the hell out of Impel Down. During this time, Luffy makes new friends, and they agreed to save Ace. I couldn't say anything even though some Black Jack members might participate in the war. Uneasiness looms over me…a war against Marines and Pirates that will go down in History of this era forever….

The ship with Impel Down escapees arrived at the Marine HQ leaded by Whitebeard and his pirate alliance…

Luffy speaks, "YOSH! We've arrived…" _'Ace, wait for me, I'll save you!'_

Ren warned, "Luffy, don't be reckless. We're facing three toughest enemies in the Marines…the Pacifista, the shichibukai and the three admirals…" Luffy turned into battle mode, "I'll definitely save Ace." Rei sighs, "I'll follow your decision, leader."

Two voices heard behind me saying, "Ren, long time no see…"

Their voice rings around my ears, I missed them…their warm voice...I felt weak on my knees, sighing in relief, couldn't contain my happiness and how much I missed them...this nostalgic feeling…

Luffy asked, "Ren?"

Tears flows down my eyes, my voice quivered, "Van nii san, Kyou nii san…" Van pats my head, "It must be hard for you. Ren" A huge figure looms over us, a deep voice heard, "Van, Kyou…who is this girl?" Kyou answered, "Whitebeard san…we talked about her a lot, she's our precious younger sister…Ren." Luffy surprised, "Your older brothers?!" Ren nods after calming down, "Yeah…I told you before, my brothers are infamous…as one of Whitebeard's top fighter…" Van, seeing Luffy for the first time guessed, "Hehh…so this boy is the one you're serving now…"

Our reunion were cut short when a surprising entrance of soldiers arrived, before the war even started, instantly the soldiers kill both marine soldier and pirates, automatically engaged in a fight. My brother, Kyou and I know who they are, it's none other than 'Black Jack'. That woman who I faced back in Shells Town seems to be one of the top officers of Black Jack along with a man, only the two of them. Their aim is none other than…

Ren panicked, "Kyou nii…" Kyou nods, "I know…" Kyou understood immediately their target. The two of us who knew about the 'Black Jack' immediately took action.

Kyou skillfully dodge the attacks from Marines and Black Jack's soldiers, immediately facing the man. We remember well what Reim san said, _"(Portgas D Ace…he's fated to die in an event…Black Jack will definitely try to change the future. In this event, protect Luffy at all cost! I don't know what will happen if Ace survived the war. But it's definitely a big impact for the future of Luffy. Right now, Luffy is the one who connects everything…their aim is one, Monkey D Luffy.)"_

Just like Reim thought, the soldiers are targeting Luffy including the woman…

The woman smirks, "Let me introduce myself, one of the top officers of Black Jack…, Aidine…" she continues, "Our boss instructed us to kill the threat of our organization, it's none other than the boy behind you, Monkey D Luffy…girl" Ren prepares her sword, "I won't let you…" Luffy filled with anxiety, "Ren…what is happening?" Ren hesitated, "Your life was targeted…I can't say any more than this. Sorry, Luffy…" Luffy insisted, "I don't get what's going on!"

Aidine ordered, "GO! My soldiers…keep that annoying guardian busy while I slowly kill Monkey D Luffy" soldiers started to attack Rei however, Whitebeard step in the middle, "Leave this to me, Ren, I don't know what you and Kyou is hiding but right now your priority is to protect that straw-hat boy, right?" Ren nods. Whitebeard grin, "Go! Search for a safe place" Ren immediately pulls Luffy, "I owe you one, Whitebeard san!"

Luffy stubbornly asking, "Ren…" Ren wanted to tell Luffy the whole truth; it's difficult to keep secret from your trusted person especially a comrade. Ren keep her mouth shut and keep on running, searching for a safe place.

Luffy felt something wet on his cheek, _'Tears?'_

A figure appears blovked their path, glaring like a predator locks on his prey, it's one of the Black jack officer like Aidine…the man who must be fighting against Ren's older brother, Kyou!

* * *

**The Black Jack joins the war! The Marines and the pirates were bewildered on Black Jack's sudden appearance in the war… Ren and Luffy were in a pinch! What happened to Kyou and how will the war turns out?!**

**To be continued…**


End file.
